


Le coeur entre deux amours (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [Après le film] Anna, toujours confuse au sujet de ces sentiments et de la trahison de Hans, se rend dans les îles du sud alors qu'il y est toujours emprisonné. Car, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ne pouvait pas être faux. Si ?
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Le coeur entre deux amours (par Starck29)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marina Ka-Fai nous a demandé un HansxAnna! Starck29, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : La Reine des Neiges (ou Frozen en VO) est l'oeuvre de Disney.

Le prince Hans avait été ramené "chez lui" par ses frères après l'échec de sa prise de pouvoir sur Arendelle. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, Anna se sentait mal pour lui. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle l'avait ressenti elle aussi. Elle aussi avait été abandonnée par sa soeur, même si elle comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi cela avait été … nécessaire.

Elle aimait Kristoff, il était tout l'inverse d'Hans mais après la trahison de ce dernier c'était peut-être ce qui lui avait plu chez lui, et elle savait que c'était réciproque.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas … elle ne pouvait pas lui dire oui tout de suite, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas confronté ses sentiments. Le blond ne lui avait pas encore fait sa demande bien sûr, mais elle se doutait que cela arriverait bientôt. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait prit un bateau pour le royaume des îles du sud. Elsa avait été contre évidemment, de même que Kristoff, mais sa décision était prise. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Olaf n'avait pas été en désaccord avec elle. Le bonhomme de neige lui avait dit que si elle le devait alors elle ne pouvait qu'y aller.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques jours heureusement. Après ce qu'il était arrivé à leurs parents, la princesse avait toujours peur de prendre le bateau. Mais si les îles du sud avait le nom d'îles c'était bien parce qu'on ne pouvait y aller qu'en passant par la mer. Le capitaine du navire ne lui avait pas posé de questions et elle l'en remerciait pour cela. La rousse avait déjà bien assez de mal à se l'expliquer à elle-même, alors aux autres … il valait mieux ne pas y songer.

Une fois le bateau amarré au port, Anna prit rapidement la direction du donjon. La ville était jolie, à l'image du prince Hans, mais elle ne souhaitait pas s'y attarder le moins du monde. Un garde la conduisit à travers les cachots dans un dédale de couloirs et de portes jusqu'à la cellule de l'ancien prince des îles du sud : Hans Westergaard.

Elle était seule devant la porte close. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin et maintenant elle hésitait face à la dernière étape. Pourquoi donc ? Elle n'avait pas peur tout de même ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre raison, l'homme était enchaîné, elle ne craignait plus rien n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'était ridicule d'avoir peur une fois arrivé là. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle entra.

\- Tu es venue assister à ma déchéance? Asséna une voix dans l'ombre

Ça commençait bien, pensa-t-elle.

\- Non. Je suis venue … parce que je tiens encore à toi.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es si naïve.

Pourquoi était-elle venue déjà ?

\- Si je suis là … c'est parce qu'il me fallait des réponses. Sur moi, et sur mes sentiments.

\- Futile. Je t'ai manipulée, je me suis servi de toi depuis le tout début.

\- Je sais ça. Mais malgré tout, une partie de moi t'aime encore.

Ils restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi et t'établir à Arendelle.

\- Après ce que j'ai fait ? Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Tu étais là lorsqu'Elsa a disparu, tu as pris soin du peuple et cela il s'en souvient. Les gens t'aiment encore Hans. Et cela … et cela vaut toujours mieux que la hache du bourreau, Hans.

\- Pars. Si tu as eu ce que tu voulais, pars.

\- Oui, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je sais désormais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour nous deux. C'est triste tu sais, tu as été le premier après tout. C'est ton ambition qui t'a tué.

\- C'est mon ambition qui m'a sauvée.

\- Adieu Hans.

\- Adieu … Anna.

Elle quitta sa cellule et regagna le navire qui l'avait amenée sur les îles du sud, les larmes aux yeux. Au moins elle savait désormais … elle savait qu'entre Hans et elle, c'était réellement fini. Elle devait faire une croix sur ses sentiments, même si c'était difficile.


End file.
